


Coarse, Rough and Irritating

by bunnyrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrobot/pseuds/bunnyrobot
Summary: In which Trepan is dragged on vacation
Relationships: Overlord/Trepan
Kudos: 38





	Coarse, Rough and Irritating

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I had sitting in my notes.

“_Must_ you use my shoulder as a chair? There’s plenty of shade, you could sit next to me, or you know...” Overlord patted his lap in invitation.

“You’re the one who dragged me out here and neglected to bring a chair for me in the first place.” Trepan glared from over the top of his hurricane glass of energon topped with a tiny umbrella. “Besides, you’ll complain about how much time it takes to clean the sand out of my frame later.”

“You can stand under the blower when we get back to the ship. It’ll take 3 nanokliks, tops.”

“I could  just  go back now.  Honestly! I don’t understand the appeal of the beach. The only thing this place has going for it are those little droids that deliver these every hour.” shaking the Energon in his glass for emphasis.  “The sand is  practically  molten and it’s not easy to drive over, much less walk on—at least for me, and the sea water is so salty it will corrode your finish if you’re not careful and don’t get rinsed off right away, and it’s fragging cold—and—“ 

“Isn’t it relaxing to listen to?”

Trepan went silent and turned to face the water. He listened to the crashing waves and distant sea birds calling from the sky.

Overlord crept a hand up over the glass on Trepan’s chest and  gently  guided him down into his lap to lay back against him.

He allowed it.

Shuttering his optics, Trepan listened to the ocean paired with the rumble of his student’s systems.


End file.
